Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum
Das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum (auch Magisches Regenbogenwesen oder Tier mit dem Regenbogenmantel) ist ein magisches Wesen von Graynor. Es ist der Wächter der Feenmagie und hält diese und die ungebändigte Magie im Gleichgewicht. Aussehen Das Wesen mit den Regenbogentraum ist ein Pferd, welches sich nur Feen offenbart, die sich als ihm würdig erwiesen haben. So lange dies nicht der Fall ist, sieht es aus wie ein brauner, alter Gaul. Wenn sich jedoch eine Fee als würdig erwiesen hat, verändert es seine Gestalt. Das Fell in seiner wahren Gestalt ist weiß-beige. Schweif und Mähne gewinnen deutlich an Länge und nehmen die Farben des Regenbogens an. Magische Fähigkeiten Das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum ist der Wächter der Feenmagie und hat die Macht die ungebändigte Magie sowie die Feenmagie im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Winx Club Staffel 5 Die Winx werden von Miss Faragonda nach Graynor geschickt, um sich dort am Wettstreit von Graynor teilzunehmen, wo die besten Feen der magischen Dimension um die Gunst der uralten Fee der Natur kämpfen. In Graynor angekommen werden die Feen von der uralten Fee der Natur begrüßt. Sie erklärt ihnen ihre Aufgabe. In den Wäldern von Graynor sollen sie nach dem Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum suchen und es zu ihr bringen. Die Feen schwärmen aus und die Winx teilen sich auf, damit sie die riesigen Wälder besser durchsuchen können. Tecna kann das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum aufspüren, doch sie erkennen das Tier nicht. Stattdessen müssen sie mit den Trix kämpfen, die zu einem Überraschungsbesuch gekommen sind. Bei diesem Kampf werden Tecna, Musa und Stella außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum fällt dabei über eine Klippe hinweg und hält sich gerade noch so an einem Ast fest. Bloom, die zusammen mit Flora und Layla zur Hilfe eilt, kann es retten und wieder auf sicheren Grund absetzen. Es erkennt die Winx als würdig an und gibt sich zu erkennen. Mit seiner eigenen Magie verjagt es die Trix und begleitet die Winx zurück zur uralten Fee der Natur, wo die Feen ihre Gunst sowie den Schlüssel zur Natur entgegen nehmen. Staffel 7 In der Folge "Der Regenbogen von Magix" reisen Kalshara und Brafilius nach Graynor, wo sie das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum aufsuchen. Kalshara legt ihm ein magisches Halsband von Oppositus an, da sie damit die Macht des Regenbogenwesens an sich reißen will. Da die ungebändigte Magie und die Feenmagie keine Gegensätze sind, schlägt ihr Plan fehl. Jedoch kann das Regenbogenwesen nun seine Kräfte nicht mehr nutzen und wird in einer Magieblase gefangen. Dadurch kann es die beiden Magieformen nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht halten und die ungebändigte Magie die Feenmagie zu besiegen. Die Winx werden von Roxy darüber informiert, dass die Magie und das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum in Gefahr sind und reisen zu den Ruinen von Graynor. Dort treffen sie das Regenbogenwesen und erfahren, dass er der Wächter der Feenmagie ist und die Feenmagie bedroht ist. Die Winx beschließen in die Regenbogen-Miniwelt zu reisen, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Als es Musa und Critty dies gemeinsam gelungen ist, kehren sie in die reale Welt zurück. bittet das Regenbogenwesen um Hilfe.]] Das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum ist den Winx sehr dankbar und möchte ihnen seine Dankbarkeit erweisen. Bloom bittet es fragt es daraufhin, ob es ihnen etwas über das Tier mit der ersten Farbe des Universums sagen kann. Das Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum will ihnen mit der Macht des Orakels helfen und erzählt ihnen, dass das Tier mit ultimativen Macht besonders eng mit der Macht der Feen zusammenhängt. Galerie Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum 719 01.png Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum 719 02.png Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum 719 04.png Bloom und Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum 719 01.png Wesen mit dem Regenbogentraum 719 05.png Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Magische Wesen Kategorie:Graynor Kategorie:Magie en:Creature of the Rainbow Mantle